The University of Rochester Cancer Center (URCC), a research institute within the University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry, proposes to continue serving as a Research Base for Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) applicant institutions. A original Research Base serving the CCOP program since 1983, the URCC/CCOP Research Base has evolved and developed considerable resources for cancer control research activities. Nine CCOP clinical trials (five cancer treatment and four cancer control) have been developed, approved by NCI and implemented by affliates of our Research Base during the current grant renewal. Over fifty cancer control credits have been registered in each of the past two years. The URCC Research Base is committed to a process and climate that fosters protocol development through collaboration among member CCOPs and affliates, experienced cancer control experts at out Research Base, and consultants in cancer control areas. This competing renewal focuses on strengths in the development and implementation of cancer control studies as a University Cancer Center Research Base for cancer control only. We currently offer six NCI approved cancer control protocols: three are randomized intervention trials that examine the effectiveness of biobehavioral and pharmacologic interventions in reducing treatment related morbidity.